


Witch of the Hidden Leaf

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Female Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Potter, died cursing the world with her last breath. Minami Setsu, lived gracing the world of shinobi with magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch of the Hidden Leaf

I stood at the platform where my last breath will occur.

How ironic it would be, the Girl-Who-Lived died not by a killing curse but instead by beheading in the hands of the muggles whom she saved from the hands from the greatest dark lord of the century.

She can hear the snake face laughing at purgatory, Poor naïve Iris Jamie Potter, betrayed by lowly muggles whom she spent half of her life protecting.

 _I doubt it mistress._ A hoarse misty voice told her. _I'm sure he's somewhere suffering screaming in the purgatory, he doesn't have time laughing at you._

I glared at the hooded figure beside me, which of course invisible to these insipid muggles.

Then I turned my glare to the muggles below me who spits out stupid mutterings at me. These muggles had guts to be ungrateful. Muggles who killed my friends, my family and my people after I save them from slavery beneath us?

My beloved people who sacrificed their lives for this maggots?!

They should disappear, they should be cursed.

 _I can save you from here you know._ The figure whispered _._

 **No. I need to die.** I thought. **This world must be destroyed. It must suffer.**

 _Well, mistress why don't you cast a curse for them?_ It suggested.

 **I don't have my wand. How can I cast a curse?** I replied.

 _Mistress you're the most powerful witch alive._ It explained. _Well the only witch remaining I guess. Mistress, your magic and your intent is enough to curse these mortals._

I was pushed down on my knees by an executioner that made me cut off my thoughts. The man pressed down my back placing my head in the guillotine. Then a fat man stood in front of me. He was holding a microphone.

"Look at her, a witch, a freak, an abomination of our world. The last of her kind. But her kind will be no more when that guillotine hits her neck cutting off her head. Rejoice my fellow men, there will be no more witchcraft that will hurt your family!"

The crowds cheered loudly.

Then the man turned to me. "Do you have any last words freak?"

"I do." I said calmly.

"Let's hear it then." He placed the microphone in front of me.

"My name is Iris Jamie Potter, last witch of the century, places curse the world who condemned my fellow witches and wizards that they will never be able to evade a painful death! And let their children and their children's children suffer the sight of truth and death as their parents lets them see the destruction of balance of this world." I cried out. "And no power in this world will break this curse as my blood will be engraved in the soil of the earth."

The wind rustled violently as my magic radiated out of my body, dark clouds form in the sky and the large roar off thunder can be heard in the distance.

Horrified the fat man screamed at the executioner, "Cut her head now!"

The executioner didn't hesitate and let go of the rope holding the large blade. I felt immediately pain and there was black.

* * *

_Mistress, wake up._

I opened my eyes, realizing I was lying down in a grass field.

"Where am I?" I asked loudly.

The hooded figure whom I know as death replied. _A plane between life and death mistress._

"Did it work?" I asked immediately.

 _Yes, mistress._ It replied.

"I see." I muttered. "What an idiot."

 _I don't suppose you meant that for me mistress._ Death said.

"No. I meant that fat pig."

_How so mistress._

"The curse wouldn't have worked if I hadn't died." I replied.

_I see, 'as my blood engraves the soil of the earth' crafty but it did not work mistress._

"No, it worked according to plan." I said, crossing my arms across my chest and smirking. "People heard my last words. They will speculate. If they realize and see the effects of my curse and who made it happen they will create a war between themselves. The children will realize my gift will help them renew the world and destroy their predecessors."

 _The sight of truth and death. What a great choice of gift mistress._ Death said.

"It is, the children will learn to use it, to tell lies from the truth, the possibilities, the emotions and the impending death."

_How very kind of you, mistress._

"The children had nothing to do with our extinction or imbalance of the world. Even if they did, they will learn who to blame in the future. After all, our kind was living peacefully among them but their predecessors hunted us like game and besides we never killed any humans we encountered we never fought back even if it meant giving up our pride."

 _Yes, the children will see their mistake._ Death whispered.

The soft wind blew silently over the both of us.

"So Death, where will you take me?" I asked turning to my companion. "Heaven? Hell?"

 _Those places will never fit you, mistress._ Death replied.

"Well then, where will death bring me to my next great adventure."

 _A place where I bring my favorite mortals of course._ Death replied turning to me. _Don't worry mistress, you're my number one of course._

"I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed.

 _I know._ It said then my world turned black again.

* * *

In a place called Uzu no Kuni, a clan rejoiced as their family head have brought their next heir before them, his granddaughter.

Minami Byakuran, head of the Minami clan that excels in the art of Majutsu, Senjutsu and Kenjutsu, nomads of the whirlpool country introduced his heir, a child favored by Death, his granddaughter, to his people.

Byakuran stared at the powerful emerald glowing eyes of his granddaughter named Minami Setsu.

"She will bring honor to our family." He said then he glanced at the hooded figure beside him. "We will take care of your mistress, death. As gratitude for a new beginning you shared with us."

The hooded figure did not speak and walked away.

_We will see each other again soon, mistress._


End file.
